Learning to Cope
by Missing White Wings 15
Summary: High school is rough enough as is, but it gets even worse for a young girl that is currently in the foster system. Not only is she unhappy in the system, she can't seem to find a family that makes her feel whole again. Has she finally found one now? Has she finally decided to tell what happened to her? EDITED/CHANGED CONTENT
1. Prologue: Signed Away

** Author's Note**: This chapter is kind of vague I guess you could say but it's the perfect opener for the story (at least I think it is). More will happen later on as more characters are introduced. If at any time you have some ideas that you want to give feel free. I'll take any ideas that are thrown my way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not and I repeat I do not own or have any type of claims to Escaflowne or any of the songs that are to be used in this story.

**Summary**: Being passed from home to home is hard and high school is rough enough as is, but it gets even worse for a young girl that is currently in the foster system. Not only is she unhappy in the system, she can't seem to find a family that makes her feel whole again. Has she finally found one now? Has she finally decided to tell what happened to her?

**Key**: Anything that is in double quotes is dialogue that is said out loud and single quotes and italicized is internal dialogue. The XXXXXX means that there is a change in the scenes

**This is the edited/changed version.**

* * *

**Prologue: Signed Away**

Summer is usually the one time of the year that teenagers always look forward to. No school, staying out late, hanging out with their friends, the occasional party (with alcohol when the parents are away at least), family trips with friends, hitting the beach, but above all what teenagers loved about the summer was all of the freedom. As for their favorite place to be well that was obviously the pool and/or beach. Girls get the chance to really show off what their "dieting" has done for them and for some how well their doctor's appointments had gone. In the middle of summer vacation teenage girls are out spending as much time as possible in their new (and generally extremely skimpy) bathing suits enjoying their long break. They wouldn't have to see any of their teachers or the cursed thing called _homework_ for another three months.

But break wasn't that great for everyone. There was one teenager that was actually glad that summer break was now over.

This one young teenager stood out amongst all the now depressed teenagers. Standing in front of a large beautiful blue two-story house with a large green front yard and a white picket fence was a formally dressed businesswoman. Her crisp business suit screamed that she was a professional that had done this many times and meant business. On the other hand her face screamed that the girl that was standing arrogantly behind her had caused her many problems. She had gone through this too many times with this particular girl and they had all ended the same way. Heaving a sigh the stressed blonde woman rang the gold doorbell that was to the right of where she was standing in the entranceway. It only took a few minutes for the fancy wooden door to open.

In the now open doorway stood a dark haired middle-aged woman. She was dressed in a light pink shirt with black pants. The woman smiled when she saw who was on her doorstep. Standing aside she motioned for them both to come in, "Please do come in."

The golden haired woman gave a terse almost forced smile, "Thank you."

The girl that had been standing behind the gold and black haired woman hesitated. She knew clear well what going into that beautiful house would mean. Receiving a glare from the older woman that she was accompanying the girl quickly walked in. She wasn't stupid, that was for sure because she knew not to push all of the kind woman's buttons, and after all they were trying this in a different city. Pushing her buttons too much would result in near death.

The inside of the house was quite cheerful. Too much so for the teen to take, she tried not to gag. The woman led them into the light blue living room. On the center wall was something that was hard to miss. There was a gigantic marble fireplace. '_That's it these people definitely have got money_.' On top of the fireplace were dozens of pictures. '_Probably family.'_ There was also fine china displayed on the mantle of the fireplace. '_It's official they have lotsa money.'_ Walking in as slowly as possible the younger girl saw the blonde sit on the large blue denim love seat. The dark haired lady sat on the opposite side of the glass coffee table on a matching denim couch.

"Thank you for coming Miss Saneira."

"It's no problem for me. I just need to find these children good homes. But I must admit that I am amazed that you and your husband had chosen _this_ young woman here. She _can_ be quite a handful." '_Ouch! Just cut to the chase why don'tcha? You make me sound like I'm a criminal or somethin'._

"I'm quite sure." The young girl had by now sat herself down next to Ms. Saneira, the social worker at the Adom city adoption center. Normally Ms. Saneira tried to find her foster homes in cities other than Adom but there was finally a home open for her in Adom.

Ms. Saneira gave the young teenager a long side-glance. She prayed that this girl would be able to last longer than two weeks in this home. If this went on any longer she would have to be sent to the orphanage until she turned nineteen, most kids that were in the Adom system didn't go through as many homes as this girl had. Nodding her head she took out some papers from her small briefcase that she had at her side. Handing them to the woman she let her read over them before she had her sign them. She couldn't help but smile as she thought that this would most likely be the one place this girl would stay. '_She is a very good girl if you're around her long enough, hopefully they will give her a chance to become herself again'._ Ms. Saneira said a quick prayer to herself that the woman before her would have enough patience and love in her to look past the teenager's dark looks and personality. That was the purpose behind all of this, for her to find someone to save her from herself.

She knew that she was receiving glares from Ms. Saneira. She couldn't help but smirk. This morning she had purposely done her make-up this way. In the last eight months she had been placed in twelve different foster homes, supposedly wanting to be adopted so that the adoption agency center wouldn't have to send her to the city orphanage because she couldn't be adopted.

"I will just need to have you sign these final papers, Mrs. Uchida." She took out a black ballpoint pen from her briefcase and handed it to Mrs. Uchida once she saw that she had looked over the necessary papers that she would have to sign in order to foster the teenager.

All she could do was watch as she was signed away yet again. She almost snorted ruefully. She would be sent back in two weeks or so. No one was able to tolerate her. It happened all the time. Never had it been otherwise. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize right away that the two women were looking at her almost expectantly.

Miss Saneira was looking at her with urgency in her blue eyes, "Come outside with me." Getting up she made sure that the girl was actually following her. Standing in the doorway outside where she had been at least an hour ago she looked hard at the orphaned teenager. "Now listen closely. I want you to be on your very best behavior. You never know, maybe the Uchidas will be the one that you need and possibly even adopt you. They also have a teenage daughter; Mrs. Uchida says that she is sixteen as well. Mrs. Uchida says that her husband will be back later tonight and so will their daughter. So _please_, promise me that you'll try your best to stay here. They're sweet people, you'll love them." Hugging the girl she gave her a sincere and hopeful smile. "Good luck, sweetie." Turning away she walked through the picket fence.

Sighing the girl walked back towards the house that she would be living in for God only knew how long and went inside. Coming into the front door's hallway she saw Mrs. Uchida standing there with a very pleasant smile on her face. "Would you like me to show you to your room so you can unpack and rest? My husband will be back before our daughter Yukari. So until then you can make yourself at home."

'_S__he seems friendly enough, maybe I __**might**__ have a chance.'_

"So if you want I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in now?"

The girl nodded, a little rest wouldn't hurt. She would need it if she was going to be staying here for any length of time. Following Mrs. Uchida she picked up her suitcases. The bags weren't as big as most girls would have them, but then again that was because she never had much to begin with anymore. Following Mrs. Uchida closely she was led up the stairs and down the left hall towards the room that she would be able to claim as hers for a while. The room that she was taken to was much larger than she thought that she was going to get. The walls were a creamy white. Looking around she saw that the room was moderately furnished. It was obvious that the Uchidas were waiting for someone to use the room before they furnished it thoroughly. The room already had the basic necessities, a large queen sized bed, dresser, desk and to her surprise a large bay window. Overall it was a nice bedroom; however the white walls were not a keeper for her though. '_Those will have to be covered.'_

Mrs. Uchida stood behind the girl as she examined the room to see if she liked it. She was quite pleased to see the young woman nod her head in approval after she had looked around the whole room. Mrs. Uchida was pleased with herself as well. Granted she didn't know what color the girl would want but she still thought she and her husband had done a good job at least changing it from grey to white. The room surprisingly only took five days to finish. Their daughter had helped them pick out what kind of furniture they should get for her based on the fact that the girls were the exact same age. Yukari had settled for a light brown colored wood for the bed, desk and dresser. None of them were from the exact same company but amazingly they all matched well.

Looking closely at the girl that was in front of her walking around still she smiled happily. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs. My husband should be home by four. Get as much sleep as you want." Stepping out of the room she turned around before she closed the door behind her to give the teenager some privacy. "I hope you enjoy being here. All of us are glad to have you with us."

The girl smiled as the door was closed quietly. She would definitely make herself at home. Who knew how long it would last though. Opening her bags she started putting things away as she tried to hide the horrifying thought of having to go back to the adoption agency center again. Sighing contentedly as she put the last of her clothes in the dresser drawers she walked over to her new queen sized bed. Pulling off her favorite boots she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. Days like these were always hard and very tiresome. Letting out another sigh she let her mind be conquered by the realm of dreams. Later she would meet the rest of the Uchidas.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Any idea on just who the girl is? It may surprise you and then for some it may not. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting The New Family

**Author's Note:** In this chapter our dear orphan gets to meet the rest of her "family". Sounds fun doesn't it? How well will this meeting and first impressions go. Well things will definitely be interesting, that's for sure. Well tell me what you guys think. Please read and review. For those of you that like this story I do have interesting plans and no matter how long it is between updates I am not quitting this story.

**This is the edited version**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting the New Family**

"Sorry guys, I gotta go." A young red head apologized as she turned to leave her friends. "My parents want me home early today."

"What? Why? It's summer!" One of the red head's friend cried out, "C'mon Yukari, why would your parents tell you to come home early if it's the last day of your summer vacation?" The pink haired girl raised her arms in the air out of exasperation. "WELL?"

"Sorry Merle but I gotta go. My parents decided that they were going to foster a girl. She was supposed to be coming to our house today." Yukari explained the situation the best that she could to her group of friends.

Merle sighed impatiently, "Fine…See ya tomorrow then?"

"Don't worry guys. I'll bring the girl that is staying with us with me tomorrow to school so you can meet her."

Millerna squealed, "That would be cool. I would love to meet her! Maybe we can go shopping with her."

Yukari and her other friends - Celena, Merle, Dilandau, Dryden, and Van - started laughing at Millerna's dreamy expression. If there was one thing other than boys that Millerna was in love with it was shopping. Millerna started to laugh along with her friends. There was no way around it; they were too good of friends. They were all different but they still had a lot in common, music was the biggest commonality between them.

Yukari, Merle, Celena and Millerna were all cheerleaders for their public high school. Their friend Dryden was the group know-it-all, his head was always in the books. Dilandau, Van and Folken were all in a band. However, they always adamantly refused to give the name of their band whenever Yukari or Millerna would ask about it; Dryden had long since given up trying to get an answer. Dilandau was their drummer, Van was lead electric and second vocals, and Folken was the bass guitar. Celena was also in their band; she played the keyboard and was also the background vocals. Every now and then she would even do the piano if the song required it. None of the band members ever mentioned the name of their band or even who the lead singer was. The only information that Yukari and Millerna received was that they had started in Kamakura and that they stopped because their lead singer had to leave them for some reason. What Millerna and Yukari had noticed whenever they listened to them practice was that they could play all of the songs by the Abaharaki, a famous Kamakura band. Some found it incredible how well they could imitate the Abaharaki, even their voices matched. The only thing that they were missing was someone to imitate the lead singer. Although they never seemed to even try to find a lead singer.

All eight of the teenagers attended the same public school, Gaea High. Folken and Merle weren't in the same grade as everyone else, everyone else in the group of close friends was a junior. Celena and Dilandau Albatou were fraternal twins. Folken was Van's older brother and Merle's cousin. He also happened to be an eighteen year old that was going into his senior year once school started the next day. Merle was going to be starting her second year at Gaea Highschool.

"Well c'ya tomorrow 'Kari!" Everyone waved as she walked away heading home so she could meet her new "family" member.

XXXXXXXXX

'_Great just one more hour and I'll be meeting the rest of the Uchida's. Better give them my __**best**__ first impression.'_ Getting up off of her new queen sized bed she went over to her new dresser. Opening the third drawer from the top she pulled out a black pair of baggy pants. Next opening the drawer above that one she pulled out a black shirt. Examining the shirt carefully she remembered that this one was the one that fit her like a second skin. It was short sleeved and on the front across the chest it read: _People used to amuse me.. Now I'm just sick of 'em._ It was her favorite shirt ever.

Peeling the clothes she was currently wearing off of her body she threw the clothes into a corner near where she had placed her bags. '_I'll pick it up later…'_ Picking up the baggy pants she pulled them on. Looking around her room she spotted her favorite belt. Removing the spiked belt from her previous clothes she loped it around the belt lopes loosely, letting it hang on her hips not even holding her pants up. Taking the shirt off of her bed she lifted it over her head.

Shaking her head of shoulder length hair she walked over to her dresser. Finding her brush on top of her dresser she picked it up and brushed her hair. Setting her brush down, she then sifted through all of her make-up. She carefully applied the make-up to her face. Looking into the mirror that was in front of her slightly above the dresser she couldn't help but smirk. _Better make this a good first impression._ Inwardly she giggled. There was no way the Uchidas could not like this.

Looking over at her clock she observed the time. _Ten minutes…_

XXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home honey!" Mrs. Uchida kissed her husband's cheek as he came into the kitchen. "How was work?"

"As uneventful as it always is. We're working in making a deal with Fanel Corp." Mr. Uchida took his work coat off and hung it up on the hooks that were on the wall in the hall. "If we can strike a deal with Fanel Corp our company will be set." Mr. Uchida worked for a science company, doing various experiments. His company made sure that everything that was used in everyday life was safe and wouldn't back fire. Fanel Corp, they were the big guns in everything. If any company were to become affiliated with the Fanel Corporation they would be financially taken care of for life.

"Ms. Saneira came by today."

"She did?"

"Yes, she brought the girl over as well. She seemed to be a little hesitant in trusting our decision to take her in the first place."

"Why did she seem hesitant? Is there something wrong with her? Is she a problem starter?"

"No, I don't think so. I think that she just needs someone there to love her. She'll be down by the time Yukari gets home." Mrs. Uchida sighed. "I hope that they get along with each other…"

Seeing his wife's distress Mr. Uchida hugged her reassuringly. "Don't worry Mia. I'm sure that they will both get along just fine."

XXXXXXXXX

This was the second time in one day that she had to sit in this room. On the same sofa even and she was now under close scrutiny yet again. Only this time the scrutiny was a little more discrete.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing in he—" She stopped short.

Her parents weren't alone. Sitting on a couch opposite her parents was a girl that was dressed in all black. Yukari took in every piece of the girl's appearance. Her black shirt was skin tight, black baggy pants and a silver spiked belt. Her nails had been painted black; she wore thick-soled black combat boots. The makeup that she had put on was heavy; dark blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, thick black mascara and black lipstick. She also had pale skin; which added to her pitch-black shoulder length hair made her look even more gothic. The only person that Yukari knew that had darker hair than this girl was Van Fanel and Dilandau's pale skin was nothing compared to this girl's skin. Yukari also noticed that the girl had several piercings. A nose ring, left eyebrow ring, four earrings, a labret and God knows what others.

"Yukari…" Her mother brought Yukari back to reality. "Please sit down dear. This is someone that we would like you to meet."

Slowly Yukari walked over to her parents. She watched the Goth girl from the corner of her eyes as she came to sit down next to her parents. The girl even smirked at Yukari knowingly as she passed her.

"Got a problem?"

Yukari was surprised to find that the Goth girl's voice was soft even though it had a definite edge to it. "Mom? Who exactly is she?"

"Yukari this is your new foster sister. Ms. Saneira brought her here today, her name is Akina Hoshino. She has already been registered to be in all of your classes this year as well."

"What! Are you insane Mom? Look at her!" Yukari pointed at Akina accusingly. "She's a Goth freak! If I'm associated with her in any way I'll look just as bad as her! None of my friends will want to have anything to do with me!"

"Yukari! Enough, it's already been arranged." Yukari's father scolded her after her outburst.

Akina smirked. '_There is no way in hell that we'll ever get along. I wonder if __**he**__ still lives here…'_

Mrs. Uchida stood up. "Well come on. Dinner has been ready for a while now," Mrs. Uchida went into the dining room. Slowly her husband and daughter followed her. Akina sat on the couch.

'_I hope he is still here…I need him…'_

"Are you coming Akina dear?" Mrs. Uchida's voice floated into Akina's head, ending her thoughts of a boy that she could never and would never forget. Getting up she walked into the dining room. '_Maybe…'_

Coming into the dining room Akina found Yukari and Mr. Uchida already seated at the table. Mrs. Uchida was putting beef stew onto their plates. "Do you like beef stew dear?" Akina looked at the stew for a moment. '_**His**__ stew was always wonderful…'_ Coming out of her daze Akina found that the three Uchidas were waiting for her answer. Nodding her head slowly she sat down in the chair that was the opposite of Yukari. "Here you go dear…" The stew that was put on Akina's plate looked good. Picking up her fork she took up a small piece of beef. "Do you like it?"

"It almost tastes like _**his**_…"

"Like whose?"

Akina's head snapped up. She had said that out loud? "Uhh… a friend of mine…he used to make food for me and my mother all the time. He would even name some of the meals at his family's restaurant after me…"

"I didn't know that a Goth actually **had** friends let alone friends that could actually do something." Yukari's voice held mock surprise.

"Yukari, I suggest that you try to be nicer. You and Akina are going to be together a lot. You are going to show Akina around Gaea High's campus, make sure that she doesn't get lost."

"Mom…"

"No buts Yukari. You already know that your mother and I have arranged it so that the two of you have the same schedule."

Yukari glared at Akina. "Fine…"

Akina just rolled her eyes at Yukari's glare. If only the girl knew how many people had already glared at her in just the last six months, if she did she would realize that it was pointless. Oh well then she would just be stuck with a Goth-phobe.

XXXXXXXXX

"Come on girls. I suggest you hurry up if you don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you go chapter one is done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can tell from the ending the next chapter will start with the first day of school. If at any time anyone has any ideas that they would like to contribute I'm more than willing to consider it. If you haven't noticed I added just one thing from the Escaflowne movie: the Abaharaki. This story is just gonna be a unique high school fic. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just one badass "Goth" chick. Most, if not all, of the character are going to be a little OOC. So just read and review, if you have any special requests that you would like to have added feel free to tell me.


	3. Chapter Two: First Day

**Author's Note:** Chapter two is now here!

**This is the edited version**

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Day…**

Yukari came running down the stairs two minutes after her mother called out. Yukari had picked out a white tee with a light pink skirt to wear for her first day of junior year. "Thanks Mom!" Running into the kitchen she quickly grabbed some toast and ran out the door.

Akina came downstairs dramatically slower than Yukari. She was far less excited about the prospect of going to school. Instead of white and pink she was wearing her traditional color with only minor changes from last night. For her school was torture. Going into the kitchen she grabbed the last two pieces of toast that Yukari left.

"Goodbye Akina. Good luck!"

Swallowing her first piece of toast she followed Ms. Saneira's words. She nodded her head to Mrs. Uchida. Going out the door she saw Yukari was waiting to the left four houses down for the school bus to pick her up.

XXXXXXXXX

"The bus comes at seven, so it'll be here soon." Yukari didn't even bother to look at Akina as she spoke.

Akina turned her back to Yukari. She only had to wait ten minutes for the bus to come and deliver her to hell's gates.

As the bus came to a stop Yukari quickly got on. Akina got on shortly after her. Everyone that was already on the bus glared at her as she walked past them to the back of the yellow smelly school bus. Akina glared back at the teenagers that were looking at her. "Got a problem with something?"

Yukari was two rows up from the middle of the bus where Akina was as she spoke out. She was suddenly aware of a clicking noise as Akina spoke. '_She has a tongue ring!'_ Yukari was amazed that she had missed that piercing amongst all her others. Yukari didn't hear the others give an answer so she assumed that Akina intimidated them enough to leave her alone. Yukari sighed; and her friends wanted to meet her foster sister? '_Oh crap...'_

Noticing that no one spoke up, Akina sat at the very back of the hideous yellow bus that would lead her to hell. Hopefully with any luck the ride to school wouldn't be that bad, especially if the people around her would leave her alone and quite staring at her. Hearing the ungodly preppy conversations start up again after the shock of her arrival had worn off Akina wanted to scream and rip out her hair. To save her voice and her hair she quickly pulled out her green iPod from her black and red messenger bag. Selecting a random song she blasted it.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as the bus came to a complete stop and opened its doors Yukari ran off. Looking around she quickly spotted her friends.

Millerna was the only one that didn't pay attention to the look of sheer horror and desperation on Yukari's face. "So how's your new 'sister'?"

Yukari simply groaned. "She _**Goth**_!" Seeing the looks on her friends' faces she explained Akina further. "She has piercings, pale skin, black clothes, black make up, and she even has black hair! It is absolutely horrible!"

Merle piped up, "Is she here today?"

"Unfortunately," Turning her head she saw Akina slowly getting off the bus. "That's her."

Akina got off of the bus as slowly as was humanly possible. It wasn't hard for her to spot Yukari and her preppy friends. What caught her attention was a girl with vibrant pink hair. '_Pink?'_ She groaned inwardly as she saw Yukari hesitate before she signaled for her to join them.

Yukari turned to her friends as Akina came over. "Akina these are some of my friends that I want you to meet. This is Dryden Fassa, Millerna Aston, Celena Albatou, Dilandau Albatou and Merle Ganesha." Yukari motioned to each person as she said their name.

Akina didn't turn off her music or even bother to turn down the volume. She had gotten used to having music blasting in her ears and listening to someone talking to her. Hell she had to with what she did all the time!

"Hey Merle, where are your cousins?"

"They both had doctor's appointments. They should be her by first break at the latest."

Akina tuned out the rest of their preppy conversation.

Suddenly the first bell sounded. Upon hearing the warning bell the group of juniors compared their schedules. Merle was the only one that wouldn't be joining her friends until lunch, unlike them she was still only a sophomore.

"Hell yea," Dilandau grinned broadly, "We all have the same classes! How bout you Akina?" His only response from the girl was a simple nod. Dilandau smirked inwardly. He knew she would loosen up some after Merle's cousins came, particularly one of the cousins.

XXXXXXXXX

Coming into their homeroom the six juniors found that they were going to be sitting in alphabetical order. Akina walked up to her homeroom teacher. Pulling a piece of paper out of her black and red messenger bag she handed it to her teacher. The teacher nodded and handed it back to her.

"You'll be sitting in that spot."

Nodding Akina sat at the seat that had been assigned to her. Everyone else around her sat down as well. In front of her was an empty desk. Obviously someone couldn't make it to the first day of school.

The classroom door opened just as the teacher began to address the class on homeroom procedures. In stepped a tall teenage boy. What caught Akina's attention was the boy's eyes and hair. Dark maroon almost ruby red eyes and jet black messy hair that partially covered his right eye. He looked hauntingly familiar to her. He spoke with their homeroom teacher giving him a late slip and then turned to go to the seat that he had just been given. The boy walked towards the seat that was in front of Akina. Keeping his head down, he didn't look up until he was right in front of her. As the tall boy looked up she gasped.

His eyes widened as he saw who was going to be sitting behind him all year. '_It can't be…'_

"Would you care to take a seat Mr. Fanel?"

Quickly Van plopped down in his seat. She was here, but why? When? Closing his eyes briefly he cleared his head. All that mattered was that she was back.

"Alright everyone I am Mr. Tsukiyama. My rules are very simple. Do not get overly loud. You can do whatever you want in here as long as you can hear the announcements and know what is going on. So for now since it's the first day you can get up and talk to your friends if you want."

Yukari, Dilandau, Celena, Dryden and Millerna got up and went over to Van's desk.

Van was still trying to regain his composure. He could almost feel Akina's eyes boring into his back. How was she here? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his friends come up to him right away until Millerna's voice reached his ears.

"You okay Van?"

His mind snapped to the right, coming back to reality. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Van, I want you to meet someone. This is Akina Hoshino. She's living with me for a while. Akina this is my other friend, Van Fanel. He's one of Merle's older cousins."

Akina could hear the infatuation in Yukari's voice. "Nice to meet you." Akina smiled smugly. He recognized her.

"So you're staying with Yukari?" '_Her and Yukari living together in one house?'_ "Doesn't seem like you two would get along very well, a prep and a Goth in one house together? How have you not killed her yet?

Akina growled at him. "You know better Fanel. I'm not Goth."

Yukari quickly cut in before Akina could finish. "Not Gothic! Look at you! Everything about you is black!"

Akina's pierced right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Dilandau smirked. Yukari was asking for trouble and he saw it coming and so did Van. A girl like Akina shouldn't be messed with, especially when it came to what she was labeled as. The red head was treading on terribly thin and weak ice. Akina's temper could be as bad as his or Van's even. Though it took longer to actually get Akina angry; over all she was a calm and patient person. Just as Akina was about to speak back to Yukari the bell rang.

"Okay everyone off to your first hour! Have fun!"

Glaring at Yukari Akina grabbed her bag and left quickly. Yukari and Millerna looked at one another and shrugged. Both walked out with Dryden talking about their next class. Van, Celena and Dilandau smiled at each other.

"Van?" Celena looked at Van for affirmation.

"It's her…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So did I leave it in a suspenseful manner? Please read and review.


	4. Chapter Three: Hell On Earth

******Author's Note:** Finally an update... woot! Again thanks to darkmist101 for getting me passed my writer's block. Now I need to go write more in my notebooks for my other stories before I update. Here's your Christmas present! MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Please leave some reviews as a present for me... please?)

**This is the edited version**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hell on Earth**

When Van, Dilandau and Celena had finally arrived at their next classroom they were greeted with one of the most wonderful surprises that a teacher could ever give them. Their literature teacher was allowing her class to actually pick where they wanted to sit for the year. Van motioned to his two friends where he was going to sit. In the far back right of the bright classroom Akina sat alone, ignoring everyone that was around her. Celena and Dilandau nodded happily. Following the tall teenage boy they sat around Akina. Van was in front of her and the twins to her left and right. From the corner of her eye she saw that the platinum blonde, Celena was smiling her ever gentle and sweet smile. '_So serene…'_

Akina raised her eyebrow as she saw Van sit in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're smart, figure it out. There was an empty seat in front of you and I needed a seat."

For once in her life Akina had no come back and all she could do was glare at Van's broad back as he sat calmly in front of her enjoying his win against her.

XXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing?" Yukari had watched in horror as Van sat down at the desk in front of Akina and actually talked to her with a smile on his usually so stoic face. She could rarely get Van to smile and she had known him for two years already but here's a new girl getting him to smile right away.

Yukari's close friend Millerna giggled at her. "Don't you mean what is _he_ doing?" It was well known by all of her friends that Yukari had a crush on Van ever since she met him. The only one who didn't know was Van himself. What only a few knew was that Van had his eyes on someone else.

She blushed at Millerna's comment. "It's not like I like him more than as a friend." Millerna merely snorted at the blatant lie. "Millerna!"

"Then come on, we can still move over there."

Grabbing their stuff the three of them; Dryden, Yukari and Millerna, moved over to where Van, Dilandau, Celena and Akina were sitting. Van was still smiling.

"Why are you sitting all the way over here?"

"There were three open seats so we sat here. Do you have a problem with that Dryden?" Dilandau smirked.

Before Dryden could respond to Dilandau's teasing the teacher spoke. "Alright everyone, sit down. I do have a few rules that you must follow. One: when I am talking you're not. Two: I ask that you give me the utmost respect. Throughout this year you will have to do several projects; a majority of which you will have to do with one partner and one partner only. If literature isn't your best subject I suggest that you find someone that can help you for the year."

Van groaned as his literature teacher said this. He didn't like literature and he wasn't very good at it either.

Akina smirked. Tapping Van's shoulder she got him to tilt his head back towards her so she could talk to him. Leaning forward she whispered into his right ear, "You still bad at literature analysis?" Van only groaned quietly at the mention of his academic nemesis. "I'll help you with the projects." Van nodded a couple of times in gratitude.

"Thanks 'kina."

XXXXXXXXX

Yukari watched Van talk with Akina after she had tapped his shoulder. How could she get so close to him so soon? Glaring at Akina she found yet another reason to hate her foster sister.

The rest of the class period went by quickly. Mrs. Takahashi gave them an advanced warning (or in Dilandau's words a threat) that they were going to be assigned a project tomorrow. She told them that they should think of a good partner to work with. Van and Akina chose each other as did Dilandau and Celena.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the class period, Akina snarled. Next was chemistry. _'Damn… chemistry… damn…'_

XXXXXXXXX

What Akina didn't know was that Yukari was still glaring at her as they all went to chemistry.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" One of Millerna's perfectly blonde eyebrows was raised as she looked at her friend.

"How come she's gotten so close to him? How Lerna? How!?" She couldn't stand it, that girl was able to open up her crush and make him smile and laugh.

"He's only being friendly, there's nothing wrong with that. Van's a nice guy after all."

Akina's mood only brightened slightly when she realized that she could most likely sit at the same lab bench as Van and Dilandau.

"Welcome to chemistry!" Their chemistry teacher was entirely too enthusiastic for the still morning class period.

Akina growled subtly to herself as she moved slowly into the lab. '_Science… great…_'

"You will be sitting in groups of three at the lab benches. Whoever you are sitting with will be your lab partners for the whole year." The chemistry teacher grabbed a piece of paper and placed it on his desk "This is this year's seating chart. Take a look and find your seats please."

Akina almost snarled at the teacher. Well there went sitting with Van and Dilandau. For all she knew the crazy old man could have placed her with the overly preppy Uchida….

Millerna, Celena and Yukari looked at the sheet and found that they were sitting together. Dryden was a bench behind them sitting with two girls. Two benches to the right of Millerna, Yukari and Celena and in the third row to the front was Akina who was still smirking after she saw from the seating chart that she was indeed going to be sitting with Van and Dilandau for the year.

Once everyone had found their seats the teacher introduced himself and started to go through and explain all of the class procedures and policies. While the teacher was talking Van, Dilandau and Akina whispered quietly to each other.

"So when did you get here?" Van was still amazed that she was even here to begin with.

"Yesterday."

"How have you not killed her yet? It looks like she is actually _pissing you off._" Dilandau's silvery hair fell into his eyes as he leaned in closer to her.

Akina just shrugged at Dilandau's truthful comment. "She can go to hell for all I care."

"Starting tomorrow we will be doing a lab project." The baritone voice of their teacher was suddenly breaking though their private conversation.

Akina's eyes widened at the announcement that the teacher just made that had suddenly caught her attention. "What the hell?! It's only the first damn day and you're already giving us a fucking project!?"

"And that's not the only thing that _you_ are getting. I will not tolerate that kind of language. You will be serving detention after school today."

Akina sank into her seat. "Damn you…"

"Now for every project that you do, your partners will be who you are sitting with." Upon hearing the bell that teacher smiled kindly. "Have a good day class!"

Akina stormed out of the room with Van and Dilandau in tow. "That damn bastard! He can't give me a detention on the first fucking day of school! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Relax 'kina. It's not that bad. Detentions aren't as horrible as you think. You get to do homework in detention. And besides you also have me to help you with chemistry. Dilandau won't be of much help though."

"Hey! I am not bad in science Fanel!"

Akina couldn't help but laugh. The sight before her was brightening her hell on earth. Dilandau was trying to beat up Van as Van fought back landing a few playful punches of his own.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for telling me how I can separate my paragraphs! I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter Four: Lunch and Beyond

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update any of my stories. I had started college this year and my semester didn't go that well at all. I'll try to update everything as soon as I can.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**This is the edited version**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lunch and Beyond**

Lunch, the favorite part of the day for all students, all except one student that is.

Walking to the lunch line with her music blasting Akina glared at all of the other teenagers that were in line ahead of her and throughout the cafeteria. They didn't do anything to her other than make her unbearable day even worse. With her music blasting into her ears Akina tried to ignore everyone around her, especially the boys that were standing behind her in the line.

"What are you listening to?" Dilandau waited patiently for an answer from the now unusually quiet girl. When it was obvious that there would be no answer coming from her Van bravely plucked an ear bud from her ear. Both boys were surprised to hear an old Metallica song playing through her iPod.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" Van and Dilandau managed not to shrink back from the look of death that Akina was giving them for removing her music.

"Well you weren't answering Dilandau, so yes." Taking a chance on whether or not he would face her wrath Van moved back closer to her.

"The next time you have the strong desire to do that Van, here's some advice; _don't_." Quickly turning her back on them she directed her limited attention back to the putrid smell which was coming from the green blob that was being offered as a part of the lunch menu. Quirking her blonde pierced eyebrow she passed over it without question.

Once she grabbed all of her food, which wasn't really all that much, Akina walked into the cafeteria. Standing still she watched as everyone chatted with their respective groups. It wasn't hard to see that there was a social hierarchy. A momentary sense of longing filled her before Van and Dilandau came to stand next to her.

"You know Kina, instead of just standing there you can sit with our group, I mean it's not like we do bite. Well… not all of us at least. Merle is still questionable."

"Now, now Van. What would your dear cousin think if she heard you say that?"

"She would hurt him badly." A soft voice came from behind Van and Dilandau making them turn around to see Merle standing behind them holding her own tray of food. "Why don't you come and sit with us Akina?"

"Fine." It was obvious that with the three of them she wouldn't have a way of escaping, she knew when something was worth fighting. This was definitely not one of those times.

The table that Merle was leading the older teens to was already occupied by the other members of their group. Yukari and Millerna were sitting next to each other while Dryden was sitting across from them next to the blonde senior Allen. Celena was sitting on Millerna's left, quite obviously waiting for her twin brother to arrive as there was an empty seat next to her. Merle stood next to the circular table and smiled broadly. "Akina's gonna sit with us." Merle took the seat that was between Allen and Yukari while Van and Akina walked over and sat between Dryden and Dilandau.

"So where did you come from?"

Akina looked up at the blonde that was talking to her. '_What's her name again? Millie? Miley? Screw it.'_ "I'm from the adoption agency." '_Isn't that obvious? Why else would I be here?'_

"But where are you from? Or were you in the agency since you were born?"

"So Yukuru hasn't told you anything? And here I had thought that she was the type that would talk forever about things that aren't even any of her business. " Sarcasm was practically oozing from her tongue as she spoke.

"_Yukuru_? My name is Yukari! Not Yukuru!"

"Whatever. Like I frickin care." Poking at her mysterious cafeteria food Akina groaned. Even the agency provided better food than this. She couldn't even tell if it was actually edible or not. She was considering the possibility that it could eat _her_.

"Oh God." Everyone stopped what they were doing at the table and looked in the direction that Millerna was glaring.

Four teenage boys were walking towards their table. The boy walking in front was at least six foot tall with dyed black hair and blue eyes. The three boys behind him were close in height with dyed hair as well. As they came up to their table they started heading towards Akina.

Arching her eyebrow she watched as they came closer to her. "Hey. Why don't you sit with people that you actually have stuff in common with?"

"Like who?" Turning to actually look at them she merely eyed the leader up and down. "What could I possibly have in common with you?"

"You'd be with others that are Gothic."

Standing up suddenly Akina turned and faced all of them. "Oh yes! That's just what I want! To be around wannabe suicidal emo junkies! Oh the joy of my life!" Picking up her tray she looked at all of them square in the eye. "Just because I dress like I'm Goth doesn't mean that I want to be seen with losers like you. Get a freaking life." Walking away from them she started laughing. "And put your mother's makeup back. You don't know how to use it properly."

"That bitch." The Goth leader glared daggers at Akina's back as she proudly and angrily stomped out of the cafeteria.

Dilandau stared at the now retreating backs of the Goth boys. '_Holy crap. Never get on her bad side.'_

"Hey! She never answered my question!"

Dilandau and Van exchanged glances as Millerna seemed to have forgotten the incident that just happened and gone back to her own. It was going to be one long school year. '_Folken will love this.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here is your Christmas present everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to come out. I'm still working on the others so I should have them updated before I go back to school. Hopefully. I've kinda gotten writer's block on a couple (Don't Go and Fate's Pawn). I think Fate's Pawn is just going to be put on hiatus until I figure out what I wanted to do with it. But please be kind and leave a review for Learning to Cope! And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter Five: Detention Hell

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Sorry for the long absence. I would highly suggest going back and reading through the other chapters. Disregard the author note "chapters" though. Those no longer matter. Although, I have made adjustments to the other chapters. Some changes may be "insignificant" but they are changes none the less.

Things have really changed for me since I first started this story. I've been to college and then to the military, it has taken me a while to get back to this because I have found that my mentality has changed. I had lost my anime drive for a while. But then I bought a new copy of the Escaflowne series because some asshole stole my collection. So now I am getting back into it.

Please read and review. And know that I am back!

**This is the edited/slightly changed version**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Detention Hell**

At the end of the annoyingly long school day Akina found herself sulking towards the detention hall to serve out her hour worth of torture. She had to admit that she was surprised to find out that Dilandau hadn't managed to somehow land himself into this mini hell. Taking one of the seats against the far window Akina pulled out one of her notebooks. It wasn't one of her school notebooks but rather a special one. Opening to a blank page she took out a black pen and held it to her lips as she thought about what to put down into the pages.

There was a lot that she had to think about now. Things were going to start changing soon. She knew that Van would remember, which meant that everyone would. So maybe living here and going to Gaea High wouldn't be the worst thing ever. Ms. Saneira told her to be on her best behavior for the Uchidas. For the parents she could do that, but their daughter well she was an entirely different story. Dilandau was on the right track, how had she not tried to kill the girl yet? She was annoying as hell! Her and her preppy little blonde friend Millerna. All they did was judge and gossip about everything under the sun.

"Alright, welcome to detention. Since this is only the first day of school detention will only be an hour instead of the usual two hours. Don't get too comfortable with that idea." The teacher continued to make the standard detention announcements and rules. No eating, no talking, no electronics and make sure you're doing some sort of work.

Akina had seen it all before. This wasn't the first time that she had been in detention. This was just another usual event for her. Maybe this was part of why she was always "returned." Akina Hoshino was no idiot; she knew what would happen to her if the Uchidas didn't want to adopt her. She was on her last chance. She honestly didn't care if they adopted her or not. All that really mattered to her was that she was near Van again. She had heard the rumors that everyone had left Kamakura and come to Adom.

It had been a very long first day. Even with the antics of Yukari, Millerna, Dryden, Dilandau, Celena, Merle and Van, Akina couldn't shake the bad feeling that she kept having. She knew that one way or another something just wasn't going to end well and that actually terrified her. Somehow Yukari Uchida would be the catalyst for everything, be it good or bad.

Looking back down at her blank notebook page she started to make notes for herself for later. Hopefully this way she would be able to pass the time by.

XXXXXXXXX

"What exactly are we still doing here Van? School ended over an hour and a half ago." Folken was waiting with his cousin Merle out near the school's quad in the parking lot. Van wanted them to wait for some reason. Why was completely beyond him. All through their school years Van had never liked to stay after school let out for any reason other than sports.

"Just trust me."

Placing her small bag on the hood of Folken's Civic Merle hopped up on the hood herself. She always looked up to her older cousins and trusted them wholeheartedly. "You're being weird Van." Pulling out a book from her bag she opened it to read for her literature class tomorrow. "Too weird you are."

Ignoring the looks he was getting from his older brother and cousin Van just stood watching the main doors for the school. He was waiting, Folken needed to see for himself. Fortunately for him he didn't have to wait much longer. The bell that signaled the early end of today's detention soon rang and the front doors to the school were quickly thrust open as the students that had earned detentions quickly fled for the parking lot and the safety of their vehicles.

XXXXXXXXX

Akina wasn't as eager as the rest of her detention comrades. She took her time packing up her notebook and leaving the detention prison. As she walked through the front doors she was about to plug her ear buds back into her ears so she could walk home but she froze as she saw the sight that was standing before her.

Standing in front of her was the one person she wanted to be with the most. She was very fortunate to be so used to her nonchalant routine that she was able to maintain her composure as she walked up to the three teenagers that were standing by the dark blue Honda. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Van didn't even need to give an introduction for his older brother. Hearing the gasp that came from Folken was enough for him to know that he figured it out.

"You can't be…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: It feels so good to be back in the saddle again! Please leave a review, it would be great to hear from you.


	7. Chapter Six: Reflections, Past & Present

**Author's Note:** Well I am back in action once again. I have had Learning to Cope on my mind for the last few weeks. This chapter is more of a way to understand a little more of what is going to be happening. I hope that you enjoy it, this chapter got pre approval from my friend bluetreeleaves so I'm confident on posting this. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Reflections on Past and Present**

Shock was the only thing that he was able to feel. It had only been a year since the last time that they had met but the changes were more than evident. She wasn't just different physically; he could see that there was more to it than just that. The way she carried herself right now wasn't the same. If only she would tell him what had happened to make her become this, maybe soon she would feel comfortable again. Fortunately even with all that she had done to herself he was still able to tell that it was her. Some of his friends had a clue but they didn't want to say it until he had confirmed it. However his new friends weren't so lucky.

Millerna, Dryden, Allen and Yukari had not come into Van's life until his sophomore year of high school. That was when his family and the Albatou twins had moved back to Adom and transferred to Gaea High. Yukari and Millerna were always trying to find out more about what he and his friends used to do before transferring. There was an appeal to them that drew the two girls to them. Van knew that Yukari had quickly developed a major crush on him and thought herself to be in love with him. Unfortunately for Yukari, Van already thought of himself as spoken for; even though he had never actually admitted it out loud.

Yukari's condescending attitude towards Akina did nothing today but irritate him. The girl's whole locker was decorated in nothing but Abaharaki memorabilia and photos and yet she was completely blind to the people that were the closest to her. The irony of it made the raven haired teen want to laugh. Naria Saneira had always told them that a simple face piece that masked their eyes would be enough. He always doubted her but their manager knew what she was talking about. Either that or Yukari wasn't as much of an Abaharaki fanatic as she claimed.

Raven hair fell in front of garnet eyes as he bowed his head in emotional exhaustion. Folken had brought him and their cousin Merle home after the older Fanel had offered to give Akina a ride home to the Uchidas. Knowing her, she didn't tell her foster family that she had scored detention on the first day of school. Van missed the days when they could all be open and honest with each other. Akina was picking and choosing what she allowed him to see and know about her. As long as it didn't reveal anything about the last year she was open. He was half tempted to call Naria and get an explanation out of the silver haired twin but he knew before even trying that it would be in vain to do so. Naria told them all before they moved to Adom together that they would know when the time was right to make a reappearance, but that was all dependent on when Emerald recovered.

Akina had family still, why she wasn't with them was what bothered Van. She should have stayed to take care of her younger brother. He was just a little kid and he was already going through so much. Before the "Great Split" as Merle had decided to call it, arrangements had been made for the boy to stay at Adom General Hospital. That was honestly why they had all moved to Adom; Van's parents loved the little boy and made sure to go see him at least five days out of the week. Dilandau and Celena had convinced their mother to let them move to Adom as well. Adrianna Albatou loved her twins and willingly packed them up and moved to Adom with the rest of the close knit friends.

Naria Saneira had promised them that before they actually started packing that she would make sure to have three houses ready for the Albatous, Ganeshas and Fanels. That was what also made her such an efficient manager; she always knew what they needed. In truth she became more of a family member than just a manager. The Abaharaki had formed when they were all barely thirteen and fourteen years old and Naria had been there with them every step of the way. She made sure that they were still able to be teenagers.

Tilting his head up Van's gaze met the beautiful wood framed photograph on his wall. That day the photographer had been trying to get a serious portrait out of them but they were kids, they just wanted to have fun. It wasn't the photo that the man had wanted but they all loved it. Merle had climbed her way onto Folken's shoulders and scared herself when she realized how high off the ground she was; Folken was frantically trying to keep her from clawing at him in her attempt to save herself. The twins were looking at each other from the corners of their eyes; it wasn't a secret that they were going to do something that would get them in trouble. What Van loved the most about the photo was the two teens that were in the front. Right before the flash of the camera had gone off he had managed to scoop the emerald eyed Abaharaki singer right off her feet.

That was the last time that he ever saw her smile again; she was gone from his life shortly after that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Trying to build things up and give more of a history to the characters and what's going on. Let me know what you think through a review please :)**  
**


	8. Chapter Seven: I Missed You

**Author's Note:** Well here is chapter seven. I'm having an easier time now slowly getting back into the story. I started this when I was still a young teenager and now I'm in my twenties and realizing how many changes I needed to make for this to actually be what I feel is a good story. I'm working on my others as well (Fate's Pawn and Don't Go). Anyways, please read and leave a review :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I Missed You…**

If detention wasn't punishment enough, the mini Spanish Inquisition that she received once she came in through the door just made her day even more aggravating. In hind sight it wasn't so much the fact that her foster parents were asking what had happened to her and why she didn't come home with Yukari. It was Yukari's attitude that almost pissed her off. The red head was acting as if Akina was a curse upon the Uchida household. Although the green eyed monster that attacked Yukari when Akina got dropped off by the gorgeous Fanel brothers. Oh it didn't take her long to figure out which brother Yukari had a crush on.

Politely turning down dinner Akina chose to seal herself in her room. After the day that she had she needed to carefully think about how she was going to proceed with her plan. One way or another, this was her last chance. She had to make things right. Her heart was telling her that she didn't deserve to be happy, which was why she was why she was putting herself through this hell.

Soft music playing from inside her pocket brought her out of her depressing reverie. "_Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah woah… I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals…_" The smile that was now on her black lip stained mouth was broad as she heard the soothing sound of a younger Dragon singing. Maybe the days of the Abaharaki weren't that far gone.

Pulling the phone out of her hip pocket she wasn't surprised to see that it was a text message from Van. Ever since she had left them a year ago he would send her a text message daily. However as time had passed he slowly stopped trying to text or call her as often when he finally realized that she wasn't going to answer. Maybe she should have been more accepting of his help and comfort when the… Accident happened but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she became… _This_.

The text message wasn't long but it said just what needed to be said. '_I missed you...' _It took a lot for her to not immediately cry and respond to his message. She wasn't as heartless as she was portraying. The true reality was that Van was just always able to bring out her feelings. They brought out the best in each other. Holding her phone in her hand she tried to think of what to do about Van's message. _'To answer or not to answer… that is the question…'_

The text on her phone was momentarily forgotten as she opened her nightstand drawer she respectfully picked up the small framed photo. The smiling faces of two fourteen year olds were staring up at her, frozen in a time where things were simpler. She wanted to be that smiling emerald eyed girl again; the carefree young girl that did not feel that she had managed to single handedly, destroy everything that was good in her life. Placing the picture frame back in her drawer reverently she took a deep breath before choosing her text response carefully.

Once the message sent Akina fell backwards on her bed. She was here now; she had to make the best of her situation. All she had to do was survive the first week of school. Once the weekend arrives she would have to make sure to get in touch with Naria and make sure that there could eventually still be a comeback. If that was the case she was going to have to make sure that she had some material worthy enough of that comeback.

She just still wasn't able to get over the Accident. It was her fault that they were all gone, her and her stupid fledgling career. There was no way that she was ready to come back yet.

XXXX

When his phone lit up as the new text message came in he was surprised to see that she had actually written him back. It was the first step in him pulling her out of her hiding. He was her closest friend but even he didn't know what happened in her head that made her leave. The text that was waiting for him on his phone made him realize that there was still hope; one step at a time with her.

'_I missed you too Dragon.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought I would start to get some more of the music aspect of this story back in here good and proper. It's a start. Hopefully I'll have longer chapters soon, but then again maybe shorter and more frequent works too?**  
**


End file.
